Depuis le tout premier jour
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, Kaito est le super-héros de Beika et Shinichi est le fils d'un PDG qui se fait kidnapper près d'une fois par semaine. / KaiShin&ShinKai, oneshot, complet/


Titre original : From the very first day

Auteur : Luna Darkside

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Détective Conan et Magic Kaito ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gosho Aoyama. L'histoire appartient à Luna Darkside.

* * *

Il avait été kidnappé trois cent dix-huit fois (en comptant celui-là), et c'était l'enlèvement le moins impressionnant que Shinichi ait connu. Au moins, le dernier gars avait pris la peine de le mettre sur un yacht et d'engager dix-huit gardes.

Mais ceci… c'était juste _pathétique_.

Il jeta un regard noir à l'homme vêtu d'un blazer et portant des lunettes de protection, essayant d'ignorer la façon dont les menottes, trop petites, lui coupaient les poignets et la chaise qui lui frottait les épaules.

''Alors laisse-moi bien comprendre, Hayashi, si c'est ton nom,'' commença Shinichi en croisant les jambes de façon spéculative, ''tu as décidé de jouer le rôle du secrétaire de mon père, et une fois que tu as pensé qu'il avait baissé sa garde, tu m'a kidnappé pour demander une rançon une fois que tu as réussi à me menotter à une chaise au milieu de nulle part.''

''Excellente déduction, Shinichi-kun,'' sourit Hayashi en se penchant pour être à sa hauteur. Dans le faible éclairage de l'entrepôt abandonné - vraiment, comment ça pourrait être plus cliché que ça ?- les parties angulaires de son visage étaient acérées et sinistres et ses yeux étincelaient derrière ses grosses lunettes. ''Même si tu es le fils de Kudo Yusaku, tu n'es pas complètement idiot.''

''Tu l'es, cependant,'' répondit Shinichi, ennuyé. Il jeta alors un œil autour de lui, vers les conteneurs d'expédition en décomposition et les boites en bois. ''Je te suggère de partir dans la minute qui viens, sinon les choses pourraient ne pas bien se terminer.''

Hayashi rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Un rire très exagéré, faux. Clairement, cet homme n'avait jamais pris de cours de théâtres. Shinichi soupira alors que l'homme se redressait en secouant la tête avec désapprobation.

''Oh, mon pauvre, pauvre garçon,'' ronronna Hayashi en se penchant si près que son souffle se souleva contre le visage de Shinichi. Shinichi recula, tendant le cou pour s'éloigner de lui. Ugh. ''Tu es, comme tu l'as si bien dit, menotté à une chaise au milieu de nulle part, et tu penses encore que tu as le dessus.''

Fronçant les sourcils, Shinichi secoua tristement la tête – faisant attention à ne pas s'approcher de lui autant que nécessaire – et poussa un soupir de pitié. ''Je ne pense pas que _j'ai_ le dessus,'' corrigea-t-il gravement, observant les sourcils d'Hayashi se soulever d'un air interrogateur. ''Mais je pense que Kaito KID oui.''

''_Quoi_ ?'' S'exclama Hayashi d'un air renfrogné avant de reculer pour regarder Shinichi avec prudence. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?''

Réprimant une envie de gémir, Shinichi s'expliqua soigneusement :''Tu sais, Kaito KID, le super-héro ? Il porte une cape blanche, un costume et un monocle ? Il a sauvé deux cents touristes la semaine dernière lors de la tentative d'attentat ? Il fait régulièrement la une du journal du soir ?'' Dit-il en roulant des yeux. ''Il est difficile à rater.''

''Je _sais_ qui est Kaito KID'', siffla Hayashi en jetant un regard furieux à Shinichi. ''Mais je ne sais pas de quelle façon il est impliqué…''

''Oh, c'est peut-être lié avec le fait qu'il m'ait sauvé à _chaque fois_ _que j'ai été kidnappé_ ?'' Craqua Shinichi, perdant patience. ''Vous ne savez donc pas lire les journaux ?''

S'emblant s'offusquer de la remarque, Hayashi prit toute sa hauteur et lui jeta une véritable combinaison de regards meurtriers. ''Je pense que tu as oublié,'' dit-il froidement avec une expression tendue,'' que _tu es_ celui qui est attaché à une chaise et que _je suis_ celui qui va décider quoi faire avec toi.''

''Je crois que nous avons établi que votre prochaine action sera de demander une rançon pour moi'', offrit Shinichi en levant un sourcil.

''Bien sur, mais tout de même,'' continua Hayashi, _ronronnant_ maintenant d'amusement alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui, ''je n'ai jamais dit que tu serais toujours… sans tâche quand tu retourneras auprès d'eux.''

Shinichi mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il voulait sous entendre. C'est alors que la main d'Hayashi se rapprocha de la boucle de sa ceinture, le tout avec un sourire de plus en plus lubrique alors que ses doigts effleuraient le métal.

Et c'est à ce _moment là_, que Shinichi décida qu'il s'agissait officiellement l'enlèvement qu'il préférait le moins d'entre tous.

* * *

Même si Shinichi, le fils d'un PDG, riche et arrogant, aimait affirmer qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de l'aide de Kaito – ou plutôt de l'aide de Kaito KID -, il n'avait jamais vraiment protesté contre sa tendance à s'infiltrer partout et à le sauver. Si ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour soupçonner que Shinichi ne le méprisait pas, il y avait aussi le fait que Shinichi n'avait pas encore remplacé la dragonne de son téléphone en forme de ballon de football, qui était munie d'un dispositif de repérage impossible à manquer (gracieuseté de Kaito, évidement).

Et de toute évidence, si les trois cent dix-huit fois que Kaito avait conçu un plan visant à libérer Shinichi des griffes de ravisseurs assoiffés de pouvoir n'étaient pas une indication suffisante, Kaito n'avait en fait aucune envie de sauver Shinichi.

La première fois qu'il avait été appelé pour secourir Kudo Shinichi, il avait était un peu hésitant, après tout, sauver le fils d'un PDG relevait d'avantage du travail de la police. Mais il y était quand même allé, non sans cesser de grommeler à mi-voix et de mentalement préparer une lettre on ne peut plus irritée pour le commissaire de police tout au long du chemin.

Mais, après avoir neutralisé douze gardes armés et pris d'assaut le bunker dans lequel ils retenaient Shinichi, il avait aperçu le regard peu impressionné de Shinichi sur ses actions héroïques. Son expression, combinée à ses merveilleux yeux azur superbement brillants et à sa peau pâle semblable à de la porcelaine, hé bien…Kaito avait alors décidé qu'il protègerait Shinichi à tout prix. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis.

(Assez vainement, Kaito continua tout de même d'essayer de se persuader qu'il n'était pas irréversiblement épris de Shinichi, mais bon… C'était quelque peu compliqué. Surtout quand Shinichi était kidnappé près d'une fois par semaine et, qu'en conséquence, Kaito passait pas moins d'une nuit sur sept à s'émerveiller de sa _ridicule beauté_. Selon lui, et ce n'était que son humble avis, personne ne devrait avoir une bouche aussi rose.)

Kaito repoussa ses pensées au fond de son esprit alors qu'il fermait son deltaplane et atterrissait silencieusement sur le toit en ruine de l'entrepôt abandonné, quel cliché. La carte électronique sur sa montre lui indiquait que Shinichi, ou plutôt son téléphone, se trouvait presque directement sous ses pieds.

Parfait. Kaito sourit, se tendit et sauta droit au travers du toit.

Les bardeaux s'effondrèrent sous son poids et Kaito se retrouva en chute libre, plongeant vers le sol en béton, un tourbillon de poussière et de morceaux d'ardoises à sa suite. Il ouvrit son deltaplane et réussit à attraper un faible courant ascendant juste avant que ses pieds ne touchent le sol.

Se félicitant de son atterrissage parfait (un 10/10), Kaito se retourna et trouva Shinichi menotté à une chaise avec un homme effrayant, portant des lunettes, debout à côté de lui, et une main collée à son pantalon.

Kaito fut soudainement d'humeur à une vivisection. Une vivisection très sanglante et _douloureuse_.

Ça dû apparaitre sur son visage, parce que l'homme sauta en arrière en s'agitant vivement. ''Je n'ai pas… ce n'était pas…'' balbutia-t-il, passant du blanc au rouge puis au vert.

''_Oh_,'' grogna Kaito, ressemblant un peu à un grizzli enragé, même à ses propres oreilles, ''je pense que _si, ça l'était_.''

Treize secondes plus tard, il respira lourdement en fixant le corps ligoté du kidnappeur, rendu inconscient par un uppercut en plein menton. Kaito se renfrogna en réalisant, avec une détresse croissante, qu'il n'avait apporté aucun couteau. Il ne pouvait décemment pas effectuer une vivisection à mains nues.

Il se tourna vers Shinichi, qui le fixait avec une certaine irritation depuis l'endroit où il était assis, son pantalon toujours ouvert. ''Hé, Kudo-kun ? Tu as un couteau sur toi ?''

''Qu…_non_,'' lâcha Shinichi en s'agitant un peu, faisant tinter les menottes. ''Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu peux venir par là et me détacher ?''

Faisant la moue, devant malheureusement abandonner sa vivisection, il se dirigea vers la chaise et se mit au travail pour retirer les menottes. Il ne lui fallu qu'un instant pour que les morceaux de métal bon marché ne tombent au le sol.

A la seconde où ses mains furent libres, Shinichi ferma précipitamment son pantalon et se leva, en évitant soigneusement Kaito du regard. Son visage était rose et le bout de ses oreilles presque rougeoyantes tandis qu'il fixait le sol. Kaito put le voir s'agiter alors qu'il marmonna avec hésitation, ''Bien. Euh. Je veux dire, ça allait aller, mais… mais merci, en tout cas.''

Brusquement, Kaito fut content que son monocle et le bord de son chapeau cachent son visage – il était à peu près sûr qu'il souriait comme un idiot (ce qui, il est vrai, était tout à fait véridique). ''Ce n'est rien, Kudo-kun. Je fais ce genre de choses tout le temps.''

''Non, tu ne le fais pas,'' corrigea Shinichi, et Kaito ne se donna pas la peine d'essayer de nier. Au lieu de ça, il tendit la main et laissa ses doigts gantés passer délicatement sur ceux de Shinichi. Celui-ci se raidit et Kaito pensa, avec une certaine appréhension, qu'il allait s'éloigner, mais, à la place, les doigts fins et artistiques de Shinichi s'enroulèrent timidement autour des siens, et Kaito sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui.

Ensemble, ils scrutèrent le corps inconscient du ravisseur.

''Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de lui ?'' S'enquit Shinichi, vraiment curieux.

Kaito se souvint alors du moment où il avait vu l'homme toucher Shinichi et sourit, un peu trop. Shinichi fit prudemment un pas en arrière.

* * *

''Hier soir, Kudo Shinichi, le fils du PDG de Night Baron Industries, Kudo Yusaku, a été enlevé par un homme qui travaillait en tant que secrétaire personnel de Kudo Yusaku. Le ravisseur, Hayashi Ichirou, âgé de 38 ans, a été retrouvé dans un entrepôt abandonné près des quais, ligoté et déshabillé…''

Avec un soupir, Yusaku appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de la télécommande. Le programme d'information diffusé sur le téléviseur à écran plat, suspendu au-dessus de son bureau, s'éteignit brusquement. ''Vraiment, Shinichi,'' dit-il avec un ton légèrement désapprobateur, pivotant pour lever les sourcils vers l'endroit où Shinichi était étendu sur le canapé réservé aux visiteurs, ''tu te laisses encore kidnapper ?''

''Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insinues que je me « laisse » kidnapper,'' renifla Shinichi. A cela, il reçu un regard signifiant clairement : _ne crois pas que je ne sais pas que tu peux maitriser un garde du corps juste avec un simple trombone_.

En se frottant le visage, Yusaku feuilleta une partie de la paperasse qui jonchait son bureau. ''Je pense que ta mère a peut-être raison,'' murmura-t-il en regardant le contrat qu'il venait de conclure avec la Suzuki Corporation. ''Tu es amoureux de ce super-héro.''

S'asseyant bien droit, Shinichi commença à bafouiller des ''_pas du tout''_, ''je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles'', ''c'est juste un mec avec une cape'' et des ''il n'y a pas moyen que je, tu sais, pense qu'il est plutôt cool et extrêmement beau''. Yusaku le regarda avec un dépit amusé.

''Honnêtement, je ne peux pas…'', intervint-t-il quand les allégations de Shinichi atteignirent un niveau d'incohérence tout à fait nouveau, ''…imaginer une autre raison pour laquelle tu te laisserais volontairement kidnapper tous les mardis, Shinichi. Je pense que tu aimes juste être sauvé par Kaito KID.'' Dit-il en remuant les sourcils. ''Je parie que tu aimes être prit dans ses bras et voler au couler du soleil, les bras autour de son cou pendant que tu regardes son visage en pensant « Oh, quel homme »…''

Shinichi devint rouge et s'étouffa violement, clairement sur le point de se lancer dans un autre discours incohérent, mais Yusaku leva rapidement une main pour l'interrompre. ''J'arrête, j'arrête, ne t'énerve pas.'' Dit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir un instant. ''A propos, je t'ai dit que j'avais trouvé un nouveau secrétaire ?''

Sa rougeur s'estompant, Shinichi se laissa retomber sur le canapé avant de répondre :'' Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu avais embauché Hayashi. Tu n'as _jamais_ eu besoin d'un secrétaire auparavant.''

''Hé bien, j'aimais bien avoir Hayashi-kun dans les parages, même si c'était un kidnappeur et un agresseur,'' dit-il joyeusement, bien qu'il se sente tout de même horrifié et outré à la simple idée des mains d'Hayashi près de son fils. Hayashi avait eu de la chance que KID soit celui qui soit venu à la rescousse de Shinichi, Yusaku doutait que ça se serait aussi facilement terminé avec lui. En fait, il pourrait peut-être lui rendre une petite visite avant le procès…

Laissant cette idée au fond de son esprit, Yusaku secoua la tête et appuya sur le bouton d'appel de son interphone pour appeler son secrétaire. ''Entrez s'il vous plait'', dit-il tandis que les sourcils de Shinichi se levaient pendant qu'il se redressait pour s'asseoir correctement.

''Tu l'appelles ? De quoi tu pourrais bien avoir besoin…''

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, il y eut un coup à la porte et une voix résonna depuis la porte, ''Kudo-san, vous avez appelé ?''.

Yusaku apprécia grandement voir la progression de l'expression de compréhension perplexe, surprise, sur le visage de Shinichi alors qu'il tournait la tête pour regarder le nouveau venu.

Kuroba Kaito se tenait devant eux, vêtu d'un costume bien coupé, d'une cravate et d'un sourire carrément plébiscité, et ce tandis qu'il fixait Shinichi avec adoration.

''Tu es Ka…'' bégaya Shinichi, mais s'interrompit brusquement en jetant un œil à Yusaku. Le sourire de Kaito ne fit que s'élargir.

''Vous devez être Kudo-kun. Je ne pourrais jamais vous confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre,'' dit-il calmement, chaleureusement, _affectueusement_, et Shinichi prit une fascinante nuance de rose.

En se raclant la gorge - bien que tout ceci soit très mignon et tout ça, c'était toujours son _fils_ qui était dragué devant lui - Yusaku annonça :''Shinichi, voici mon nouveau secrétaire, Kuroba Kaito-kun. Kuroba-kun, c'est mon fils, Shinichi.'' Dit-il en faisant une pause significative. ''S'il vous plait, traitez-le gentiment.''

''Ce sera avec grand plaisir'', assura Kaito en faisant une révérence respectueuse. Shinichi était toujours figé, et rougissait à nouveau, lentement, ce qui amusa grandement Yusaku.

''Hé bien,'' reprit-il, ''je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'avantage d'aide aujourd'hui, Kuroba-kun, alors pourquoi ne pas apprendre un peu à connaitre Shinichi ?''

''Ce serait avec plaisir, monsieur'', sourit Kaito. Yusaku lui sourit en connaissance de cause tandis que Shinichi se levait, trébuchant à moitié, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à côté de Kaito. La porte se referma derrière eux, bien qu'avant qu'elle ne se ferme définitivement, Yusaku pu apercevoir Kaito prendre avec désinvolture la main de Shinichi et celui-ci commencer à sourire.

Yusaku resta pensif un moment alors qu'il prenait un stylo pour commencer à signer les papiers devant lui. Il avait bien fait d'embaucher Kaito KID, Yukiko allait être ravie.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Parce que c'est le genre de chose que ferait Yusaku.

Qui plus est, merci de votre lecture ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fic. A bientôt ! – Luna.


End file.
